In addition to the functionality of a motor vehicle, consumers value the aesthetic of vehicles. Vehicles may receive damage such as dents or other surface deformities that degrade the appearance of the vehicle. Entire industries exist to create, maintain, and restore the appearance of vehicles. Properly identifying the deformities can assist in prescribing and/or performing a course of repair for the deformity. Particular lighting conditions may assist in properly identifying the deformities.